Error Reports
Please use this page to report any bugs or errors you discovered in using Sage. When reporting a bug, please try to ensure that it is a Sage issue and not a more general issue of Firefox. Refer to the guidelines for reporting bugs on the Firefox site. Do not use this page to request new features or enhancements. Rather use the Comments and Suggestions page. Error reports / bugs * Anyone else having trouble installing this on linux? I'm using Firefox 0.8 on Debian sid and installation seems to fail silently. Sage does not show up in Tools -> Options -> Extensions. ** Someone reported the exact same problem as the previous post with 0.8 on Windows at http://extensionroom.mozdev.org/more-info.php/sage so I suspect there is a compatibility issue with Sage 1.1 and Firefox 0.8 * Doesn't seem to import properly from a NetNewsWire export. Example here: http://phaedo.cx/includes/opml/clints-feeds.opml I use NetNewsWire's grouping support, could that be the issue? * Sage forgets the feeds folder location when the bookmarks are updated by the foxylicious extension. * The following entry in an RSS feed breaks Sage: <select> Something New Part 1 http://easy-designs.net/articles/replaceSelect/ Something New Part 1 justinperkins * This comes from http://del.icio.us/rss/popular/, but that is a fast-moving feed so it might not be there anymore. What is causing the problem is the title tag containing html. The whole page generated by Sage gets truncated after the tag is detected (showing an empty dropdown menu instead), so the feed becomes unusable while that entry is in it near the beginning. ** Note to those looking at the wiki source: the RSS entry actually has " ampersand lt semicolon" in it. I changed it to " ampersand amp semicolon lt semicolon" so it would render correctly. * I have noticed that xsltblog.com news feeds have CDATA in the . Sage displays a blank title for these feeds. It would be nice if Sage could handle CDATA in titles. *When you click on a feed in the sidebar, Sage always opens that feed in the foremost Firefox window, even if you have more than one browser window open ( I.E. you hit the feed, it takes a second or two to load, while loading you switch to another tab or window ). In Sage you use the current tab of the current window only. * I accidentally clicked the bar below the circular "refresh" icon, and now it has become impossible to sort my bookmarks (about 20 of them with 4 separators among them). First they were in alphabetical order, now they're chronological maybe, but anyway, they have become impossible to sort, moving a bookmark into another place will give weird unpredictable results. In about:config I found the sage order_list option, but alas, no documentation tells what are the other than chronological possible values... That's a thing to add IMHO :-) ** Multiple separators could be a Firefox bookmarks bug rather than a Sage problem. ** Did these problems persist after closing Firefox? ** Try the Hint in the Getting Started page.